Children'
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: A very long one-shot between Sasuke and one of my own characters, that is named Rinn simply because I love that name


'Children'

O.C.--BORED, DECIDED ON SOMETHING INTERESTING

let's begin...

"lord orochimaru has not fallen, his creations live on," kabuto said in a harsh whisper as all the sound ninja, along with some new additions, stood around orochimaru's coffin. he had died when sasuke turned on them. kabuto, who had been expecting sasuke's betrayal for a while, had released his suspicion to his lord, and they had made a brilliant plan. they had used orochimaru's DNA to make his 'children':

name: azukarru

age: 7

gender: female

personality: cute, sweet, hyper

special abilities: can mimic anyone's voice or appearance

name: onajikarru

age: 14

gender: male

personality: funny, brotherly, humorous

special abilities: can teleport, and control people's minds

name: tobikarru

age: 12

gender: female

personality: easily frightened, cute, sweet, caring, nervous, spontaneous in battle

special abilities: can control water, powers SUPER strong at night

NAME: shamikarru

age: 15

gender: female

personality: serious, quiet, oldest girl, a warrior

special abilities: has a staff that can create fire, which she can control

name: domekarru

age: 17

gender: male

personality: serious, cold, quiet, truthful

special abilities: can trasform into a snake, can give curse marks, teleport, camoflauge

name: rinn

age: 13

gender: female

personality: has been shunned and is often quiet and obidient to her older siblings

special abilities: none

kabuto glanced at rinn, the only 'child' without any abilities. she was the most gentle of all the 'children', being not weak, but unarmed. shamikarru, the oldest girl, was often rude to rinn, looking down at her, and crtiquing her. kabuto thought all the 'kids' were good, only because they were re-incarnations of his dearest orochimaru, and were unique. something he hadn't counted on when he made the plans, was all of them being immortal. none of them could die, only live... unless they found a way to die, which, according to kabuto and his stats, was VERY unlikley to happen. rinn stared at the snake man's coffin, her eyes filled with sadness. the other 'children' had lost all emotion, on the outside atleast; on the inside, they were sobbing. kabuto looked up at the sky as the clouds released rain on the quiet funeral. the silver-haired ninja motioned for the 6 kids to follow him inside, the other ninja scattered. domekarru closed the door behind the seven of them, and they turned to kabuto.

"my, 'children', i need you to avenge your deceased master," they nodded, and awaited further instuctions. he sighed heavily, and continued, "as you know, it was sasuke who betrayed us... and you need to avenge him... by killing sasuke. go now." the kids nodded and took off.

"sasuke uchiha, black hair, red/onyx eyes, pale skin," domekarru said quietly, reading a piece paper with all the needed information on it. the kids walked in a single file line, in order of basic strength, leaving rinn at the end. she sighed and thought to herself, she had been born 13, they had all been born at a random age. her mind wandered to sasuke, only 15, only 2 years older than her. she had always had a crush on him, even though she only got to know him for a little over 3 months, he was why she didn't kill herself somehow. she knew she was immortal, like her siblings, but powerless. azukarru always tried to comfort her, but never suceeded. shamikarru wasn't any help to rinn's attitude, neither was domekarru. sasuke hadn't treated rinn like she was a child, more like a fun little sister, almost how kabuto treated her... like she was a normal kid.

"rinn, pay attention. i know what your thinking." tobikarru said warningly, tobi, as she was nicknamed, was rinn's favorite sibling: she didn't act happy all the time, and she didn't treat rinn like she was a mistake child. also, tobi had discovered rinn's crush on sasuke, and hadn't told anyone, knowing what would happen if she did. Rinn smiled at tobikarru, but didn't feel any real happiness... she never did.

"there are the entrance gates, to konohagakure," domekarru said, stopping abrubtly and pointing ahead, he turned to his siblings, and took charge, "everyone, we must transform, otherwise, sasuke will recognize us. we'll also need fake names, other than rinn, it's so common." domekarru smirked at his last words, knowing all to well how much his words hurt rinn.

shamikarru let out a mericless, but short laugh at rinn's appearance, because it was so similiar to her usual form. domekarru and the others headed into konohagakure, to find their target.

"hey sasuke, new ninja!" the blond, Uzumaki Naruto yelled to his recently returned friend. sasuke looked over, and saw a group of 6 kids walking towards them. they looked strangley famliar, yet not familiar at the same time. naruto, being the hyper knuckle head he was, ran up to them, and began yelling about 'entrance forms' and 'who are you?!'. sasuke sighed, and walked over to the newcomers.

rinn stifened, but it went unnnoticed by the others; sasuke glanced at her as his eyes swept over the crowd. domekarru stepped forward, his face emotionless.

"are you 6 traveling together?" sasuke asked, naruto had finally shut up, and was staring at shamikarru. she turned away from him, smirking, domekarru shook his head, and explained their pre-set story, saying that they had met up on their way here. the plan was to have one of them stay with sasuke, one with naruto, and the others would handle it on their own. "so, do you know eachothers names?"

"yes, i am kado, this is ahai, omma, ruki, shima, and rinn." naruto nodded, and continued to stare at shamikarru. sasuke glanced at rinn, and stared for a full minute. she looked away blushing, and he smirked.

"do you need a place to stay, rinn?" she looked at kado, and then nodded. sasuke smiled and grabbed her hand; she looked back at her siblings, who were all smirking evilly. Naruto offered to shamikarru, but she declined, and said that she could care for herself. the last thing rinn heard before her and sasuke were out a earshot was that ruki needed a place to stay, and naruto accepted.

"t-thank you for letting me stay with you, sasuke." rinn cursed herself for stammering, just as she had when he was in alliance with them. he smiled, and patted her on the back. rinn had missed that feeling; a welcome feeling. not hurt, or ridicule, but comfort and acceptance.

"no problem... so, where are you from? you don't have a headband?" rinn smiled at sasuke, and wanted to spill everything, tell him about her and the others true identities, but went along with the plan.

"i'm from amegakure, but i am not that good of a ninja, so my parents never let me go to any academy." that part was true enough; orochimaru and kabuto had cared for her, but never let her train, not even as an average ninja. so rinn spent the her time cooking and cleaning for the others; hardly for herself.

"well, i've got nothing better to do, so you wanna try to train?" rinn snapped her attention to the uchiha; her, train? it never happened after the fact she had no abilities came out.. so she accepted.

"okay rinn, what can you do?" sasuke asked. it had been almost 4 months now since she learned of her fact... so she coudn't remember. rinn shrugged, feeling slightly embarressed, sasuke laugh, and wrapped his arms around her. "it's okay, i'll show you a handsign, and we'll see how you do," rinn gulped, but for the sake of the mission, she nodded.

her hands flowed logically with his, but nothing happened. rinn, being a teenager, wanted to cry as she glanced a worried glance at sasuke, but he was fine.

"we did that a little slow, that's why nothing happened, we'll be faster this time... are you ready?" again rinn nodded, finding new confidence. again their hands flowed perfectly, and suddenly, a rinn clone stood next to them. "there we go! a shadow clone!" rinn stood in awe; sasuke made the clone vanish, but rinn was still amazed she had done anything!

"h-how? i was told i didn't have any chakra, or any kekkei-genkai, or any abilities at all!" rinn exclaimed, stepped out of sasuke's grasp. sasuke shrugged, and tapped his chin.

"are you complaining that you _can_ do something?" rinn almost nodded; so many years of ridicule, wasted becasue they thought she couldn't do anything without giving her a real chance. but instead she shook her head, and hugged sasuke lightly, as thanks.

"should we try more, or is-" sasuke nodded to do more. again he wrapped his arms around her, and showed her how to speed op, and other handsigns.

rinn collapsed onto the bed sasuke was letting her borrow; she was exhausted from the training, but very hapy that she wasn't a complete failure. kabuto had mentioned something about a hidden power to be revealed later, but the ridicule covered anything he said, as rinn usually fell asleep crying. after sasuke left, all she had at the hideout was tobikarru... but most of the time, she was alone; in a dark and cold place supposedly called 'home'.

"rinn, do you want dinner?" rinn coughed a little; she was SO comfy, and really didn't want to move; besides, she didn't NEED to eat, but she got up anyway.

"sure; what do you have?" sasuke began listing things as rinn dozed off. sauske stopped his chattering, and looked at rinn. he smiled to himself, and scooped her up. she didn't stur as he lied her down and tucked her in.

_why is this so familiar?_ sasuke asked himself; then it clicked, this rinn was so similiar to orochiomaru's daughter rinn, that it was like a blast from the past. another though clicked. the other ninja, they were also familiar; as sasuke thought hard, the pictures morphed in his head. everyone of the others, including rinn, changed to orochimaru's kids. and that's who they were. sasuke leaped up; he didn't want to hurt rinn, and unlike her siblings, domekarru and shamikarru in particular, hadn't done anything wrong, in her life, EVER.

"domekarru, do you sense it? our revelation?" shamikarru asked her brother; the other 4 kids were seeping just beyond the gates of konohagakure, not sleeping, but resting. the most snake-like brother nodded, and stood. azukarru and onajikarru didn't stir, but there was a little twitch from each. both of them sensing an oncoming threat.

"could it be tobikarru or rinn brokedown?" shamikarru asked outloud. her broter shook his head, remembering how sasuke was the only person almost able to be him in a fight.

"uchiha is smart; rinn probably fell alseep, and he stared at her for too long.. he probably tucked her in, and realized how familiar it seemed, then it clicked." a bush wiggled a little, and a figure stepped out of it.

"wow, domekarru, it's like you were there." sasuke said codly, holding a drugged rinn over his shoulder. domekarru glanced, but didn't say anything. shamikarru looked ready to bite the uchiha's head off, just at the sight of him.ouch!

"rinn is easy to predict, and i knew you for a year, remember? you've become easy to predict aswell." sasuke had activated his sharingan, and let rinn slip into his arms. domekarru yelled something sasuke couldn't understand, and the other slumbering siblings woke up.

azukarru floated lightly above the ground, having lost her disguise. domekarru's eyes were their original yellow-green snake-form. shamikarru looked much younger, while onajikarru had actually seemed to have aged. no-one moved, only the wind rustled, then that died too.

"give up, it's 4 against 1; you can't win." onajikarru leered over sasuke, even from a distance. sasuke was detirmined to fight and kill these minions aswell, or atleast bring them to their senses. azukarru's eyes glowed bright green as she floaed higher. "azukarru, not yet.. wait a bit; it's fun to play with food before you eat it, remember?"

"i wouldn't care if it was 10 versus just me! i'll take you all out!" sauske roared, making birds soar in every direction away from him. domekarru wasn't fazed, and neither were his siblings. in fact, they all let out a few short laughs, mocking him; provoking him.

"why do you care? we're only here for you, no-one else; but we will kill anyone in our way." domekarruwas particularly direcing his commment at sasuke's rinn-sheild. domekarru really wanted to rid this world of that useless sack of skin. sasuke thought aboiut the comment, not showing any emotion in the process.

"hurry and decide, we're impatient!" shamikarru screeched. domekarru quieted her with a wave of his hand, and charged at sasuke, who was about 20 feet away. in an effort, sasuke held up rinn, seeing what would happed; an undieing fear struck him as doemkarru ingnored her, and was planning to slash through his sister to sasuke.

just as domekarru was a foot away, not even, sasuke swung around, and domekarru's air-blade stuck his back. sasuke coughed up blood and looked at rinn's sleeping face. sasuke collapsed just as rinn had earlier; shamikarru picked him up, scoffing about his weakness.. they left rinn, domekarru already planning to say sasuke killed her. all this time, no-one else heard anything.

rinn stuggled to open her eyes as her back ached fom the hard ground; the sun was what really made her want to keep her eyes shut, but there was the fact she asn't in a bed. horrible thought ran through her head as he sat up quickley and looked around wildly. no-one around, only the konohagakure gates could be seen. she stood up and brushed off her kimono.

_sasuke!_ was all she thoguht as she ran to the hopefully inhabitited uchiha manor.

"sasuke!! are you here!?" rinn yelled, bursting into the manor. silence was her welcome; no sasuke.. rinn collapsed to the ground, sobbing and crying out for sasuke. a knock one the door stopped her sobbong, ony lightly though.

"rinn? are you okay? why were you crying about sasuke?" rinn had kept her disguise on, but knew what had happened. she flung her arms around naruto, looking painfull at a disguised tobiakrru behind him.

"those other ninja, from the gates! c-captured sasuke, and t-took him to orochimaru's hideout!" narruto set rinn down, and his look was terrifying; it was full of rage, and hatred.

"that snake! orochimaru isn't dead like sasuke thought!" rinn stopped him. she explained everything; about the siblings, orochimaru, kabuto, their secret mission, EVERYTHING. naruto stood horrostruck as rinn explained. he glanced at tobikaarru, who said it was all true.

"k-kabuto and the other siblings want sasuke dead for what he did to orochimaru! we h-have to save him!! we have to!" rinn hugged tobikarru as she cried. naruto looked ready to kill; and nothing was going to stop him.

"siblings? you have returned quickley- where is rinn?" kabuto asked sharply. domekarru resisted the urge to strangle the fool. "answer me! one of you, perhaps... domekarru?"

"the uchiha, sir; he killed her, viciously ripped her limb from limb.. we believe he found out what we were, and went into blind rage." domekarru's story was said perfectly, as though it had never been rehearsed, but was the truth. now, kabuto wanted that emo-ninja dead even more. yes, rinn was an incarnation, but she was so much more of a real kid than the others. kabuto had truly thought of her as a real daughter soemtimes!

"bring that vile ninja to me! now!" kabuto barked. an unconcious sasuke was thrown at his feet. a long slash mark scarred his pale back. "heh, good. now, orochimaru can be brought back to life!" kabuto had explained the procedure before, except to rinn, who he knew would object. she had loved sasuke, and hated death. she would say-

"for one to die, in place of another? the other, a man would never deserved to live in the first place? that'll never happen!" rinn's voice rang out in the dark room. kabuto looked around wildly, but the voice semed to be coming from everywhere. even domekarru and shamikarru seemed horrostruck; rinn could never control herself like this, let alone use any jutsu to hide herself.. or do anything else for that matter!

"kabuto!" the silver-haired nin looked around, but it was in vain."you'd honestly believe domekarru!? or shamikarru?! you're blinded! i won't deny sasuke killed orochimaru, we all saw it! but he'd never kill me, or tobikarru, or anyone that didn't deserve it!"

"then why-"

"orochimaru DID deserve to die! he took so many innocent lives! all for his own gain; not even sasuke was going to gain anything from orochimaru.. sasuke would've only gained death!" rinn was outraged, she was ready to kill. now was the perfect moment, so she struck.

she sprang out of no-where, and began attcking furiously. moving faster than the speed of sound. no-one saw her moving; no-one fell, but everyone was injured.

"i'm not powerless, like you said kabuto! i have powers, and now, i'm going to use them!" she jumped in the air, and the room atmosphere changed. it was hard to breathe, for her targets atleast. her targets were everyone except naruto, sasuke, tobikarru, and azukarru; other than that, everyone deserved to die. rinn coughed as she let her body act on it's own. it was a sacrificial jutsu, she realized. no way to stop it, so she carried on; not having anything to really lose. sasuke woke as a rock landed dangerously near his head. he looked up at rinn, who was glowing a broght neon-green and blue. having studied so much, he recognized the jutsu.

"stop, rinn! stop!" the jutsu, considered very formal, but dreadful, could only be stopped by someone rescueing her before it was too late. the jutsu was almost as a carrier; the caster would use their soul as a cage, and would trap the targeted souls in the underworld.. but that meant rinn would die. sasuke was amazed that rinn wasn't panicking; he had always known she had a crush on him, and he had a crush on her too.. but she didn't know that.

"rinn! stop, you do have something to lose!" sasuke yelled louder as he stood up, and tried to catch rinn's hand. it was glowing, and hard to see, but he got it. rinn floated lower to the ground as sasuke cried for her to stop. rinn looked like an angel in the light, sasuke thought so atleast. she looked at him, tears pricking her eyes.

"sasuke, thank you..." her other hand grazed his cheek as the other hands broke apart. sasuke fell to the ground with an ignored 'bump'. he stood up again and tried to get rinn; but he didn't succeed that time. the targeted bodies lied cold on the ground as their souls, swirling together in different colors, could be seen being caged by the most gold light sasuke would ever see. that gold light was rinn's soul, caging them in, forever.

"no! r-rinn...why?" sasuke said, tears flowing down his face. naruto and tobikarru look horrostruck, never expecting that to happen. rinn's body floated down, carried by a small aura of light; it landed in sasuke's arms. there was a light 'whoosh', and the light vanished.

"good-bye, sasuke..." sasuke looked at the roof of the room, glaring, and still crying.

"g-good-bye, rinn."


End file.
